City
Your city is the heart of your kingdom and the place where most buildings go, population is housed, as well as units will be produced. Next to the City is your field, where resources are produced. At the current state of the game you are able to have a total of four (4) cities per server. Depending on the state of your city, it will look differently on the map once certain buildings are constructed or have reached a necessary level. City Name When you first start playing Kingdoms of Camelot you choose your name and a name for your new city. This city name isn't permanent, using a Renaming Celebration you can change the name of your city. Where to get Renaming Celebrations: *Receive one automatically when you start playing Kingdoms of Camelot; OR *Buy from the shop for 10 gems. City Status Starting your second City To start your Second City, you need: *Obtain a 'Second City Deed' by completing the necessary quest or purchasing it in the shop. *To be at least level 7 (Baronet). *To conquer and control a plain. *To reinforce it with 250 supply troops and 10,000 each of gold, wood, stone, ore, and food. *To have at least 10 friends on Facebook playing Kingdoms of Camelot. Starting your third City Starting your fourth City To start your Fourth City, you need: *Obtain a 'Fourth City Deed' by completing the necessary quest. *To conquer and control a plain. (Remember to abandon an existing wilderness if necessary to allow this; after settling, the wilderness space can be reconquered) *To reinforce it with 250 supply troops and 10,000 each of gold, wood, stone, ore, and food. *Own 4 Sir Kay's Crests, 3 Sir Bedivere's Crest, and 1 Sir Gawain's Crest. Sir Kay's Crest can be obtained randomly from lvl 5 Wildernesses or higher when you successfully attack them. Sir Bedivere's Crest can be obtained randomly from lvl 8 Wildernesses or higher when you successfully attack them. Sir Gawain's Crest can be obtained randomly from lvl 9 Wildernesses or higher when you successfully attack them. See the Tournament of Crests page for advice on farming for crests. Notes: *You need the Crests to complete the Fourth City Deed quest. They will be consumed when you complete the quest. You do not need additional crests to build the Fourth city. *You do not need to have a Second City Deed or Third City Deed to complete the Fourth City Deed quest. Things you should know before building a new city There are a number of factors to consider when building a new city: *Travel time between your cities for defence purposes and the exchange of resources. *Travel time between your new city and allies' cities. *Proximity to potentially hostile cities. *Proximity to (low level) babarian camps (for food farming) and wildernesses. *Province boundaries. If your cities are in different provinces, they will trade on different markets, which may offer an opportunity to make a profit by buying resources from one market, sending them between your cities, and selling them on the other market. Some alliances have specific strategies for when and where to build your new city and can often offer you some good advice so it's a good idea to check with alliance leadership if you are a member of an alliance. '''Note: '''Higher level plains give no advantage over lower level ones. Abandoning a City It is possible to abandon a city that you have created by clicking on your castle and selecting the 'Abandon City' button under the castle picture in the top left corner. Note that you can only abandon one of your cities if you have more than one on the same domain. You cannot abandon your only city.